wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nether dragon
*'Domain:' Twisting Nether, Mana *'Breath:' Unknown *'Locations:' **Netherwing Fields, Shadowmoon Valley **Netherstorm **Singing Ridge, Blade's Edge Mountains Nether dragons resembles a normal dragon, except being semi-transparent, and having a shark-like jaws in nether drake form. They are fully sentient intelligent beings, and speak Draconic, like normal dragons. They also share the ability to learn magic and take humanoid forms. Nether Dragons vary from being highly friendly to mortal races (see Netherwing Dragonflight) to downright hostile towards all beings. Many inherited the temper of their sire, the dark Aspect Deathwing. Many others, specificly those in the twisted lands of the Netherstorm, have fallen prey to a mysterious corruption. The nether dragons often see themselves as orphans, abandoned on Draenor as it began to shatter, uncared for and unwanted by their father. Age Groups *Nether Hatchling *Netherwhelp *Nether drake *Nether dragon - A nether dragon is also the "mature dragon" form age group after nether drake within the nether dragons and Netherwing Dragonflight. *Netherwyrm History Near the end of the Second War, the black dragon Deathwing traveled through the Dark Portal to Draenor. Believing the world to be a relatively safe haven for his offspring, he secreted away a cache of black dragon eggs. Following the war, Ner’zhul recklessly opened multiple portals on Draenor, and the magical stress tore the planet apart. The energies released in this catastrophe altered Deathwing’s eggs, resulting in the nether dragons: partially corporeal and partially ethereal dragons who possess the ability to shift between the astral and physical planes. Without Deathwing’s guidance, these otherworldly nether dragons are just now finding their own way among the blasted ruins of Outland. One faction of nether dragons, named the Netherwing, were attacked by the Dragonmaw Orcs of Shadowmoon Valley and many were enslaved by Zuluhed, including the female Karynaku, mate of Neltharaku, leader of the brood. Their son Mordenai wanders the Netherwing Fields seeking adventurers to help free his mother and eventualy help the Netherwing escape enslavement. Another brood of nether dragons, found at the Celestial Ridge in Netherstorm, is ruled by the corrupted crazed Veraku. Tyrygosa of the Blue Dragonflight, seeks to defeat Veraku and take control of the brood for their own safety, and to study their physiology. Nether dragons (energy) ]] In Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, nether dragons, nether drakes, and nether hatchlings poured out of the Dimensional gateways and were implied to have demonic origins and were brought to Outland by Magtheridon, having come from another world or the Twisting Nether. TFT's explanation was referenced in the RPG, and expanded upon; :Nether dragons, unrelated to real dragons and composed of pure nether energy, feast upon magic and minds. Nether dragons original environment is the Twisting Nether and some have come to Outland. It is apparently a non-sapient creature. The spectral form of this creature vaguely resembles a dragon, with ghostly wings, jaws and talons. Its shape shifts constantly, however, appearing insubstantial and ephemeral. Vibrant colors shoot through its pale body. Nether dragons are composed of nether energy and are only partially corporeal. Nether dragons are highly resistant to magic. Though nether dragons often resemble true dragons, most scholars believe them to be unrelated. Nether dragons are composed of pure nether energy, and as such are beings of chaos. :They feed on mana and magic of all kinds and constantly patrol the Twisting Nether and those worlds open to it, such as Outland, for nourishment. Nether dragons are unallied with the Burning Legion or any other faction, and so pose a threat to any they encounter. Though intelligent, nether dragons do not speak. They can communicate telepathically, but rarely choose to do so. :A nether dragon uses its greater arcane sight to home in on areas of powerful magic. It usually uses ethereal jaunt to approach invisibly, then unleashes its nether disjunction ability, quickened greater dispel magic, and a flurry of attacks against spellcasters. A nether dragon ignores nonspellcasters unless they inflict significant damage. A nether dragons uses its nether disjunction ability as often as it can, and uses quickened greater dispel magic every round on whichever foe has the most active spell effects. If severely injured, a nether dragon attempts to flee via ethereal jaunt. They are cousins of netherwyrms, although some believe that netherwyrms are full-grown nether dragons. According to a short story in Shadows & Light the protagonists of the story had eight of this type of nether dragons circling around them, and beyond the dragons a full-grown netherwyrm...They killed off half the dragons, but the mother was roaring to call more of her children. Nether Dragon (serpent) There appears to be more than one type of nether dragon in Warcraft Lore. There is a model present in the game named "Netherdragon". It resembles a transparent, brightly colored serpentine dragon. Although the model has been used for Mana Wyrms which has nothing in common with dragons at all, there is concept art of this creature, and you can also see one in a corner of the map of Outland and also in the intro movie of The Burning Crusade. Image:NetherDragonArt.png|Concept art from the Burning Crusade Image:nether_dragon.JPG|Model from the Burning Crusade Notable Nether Dragons Most nether dragons have names ending in "-aku" or a variation of the word "nether" (Netherspite, Nethrandamus). Category:Netherwing Dragonflight Category:Dragons Category:Dragonkin